itazuranakissfandomcom-20200214-history
Jikan yo Tomare
Jikan yo Tomare ("Stop Time") is the second ending theme of the Itazura na Kiss anime. It is performed by Azu featuring Seamo. The single Jikan yo Tomare was released on July 2, 2008 and the song Jikan yo Tomare was the first track of it. The song suceded the first ending theme sung by GO!GO!7188, Kataomoi Fighter, after 12 episodes of the anime. Lyrics TV Version= - Rōmaji= kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban hanaretakunai kaeritakunai toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai terekakushi na serifu mo mitsumeau shunkan mo anata to iru jikan mo tarinai kedo saishuu densha miokuru made nigiri shimete kureta te sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo otogibanashi nara sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni ... every time, everyday, everything... kotoba ni shinakute mo anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ... every time, everyday, everything moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito everytime everyday everything shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ? unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne ? - English = The words I hide in my embarrassment The moments when our eyes met The times I'm with you They're not enough, but Until I see the last train depart I'll tightly hold the hand you gave me Your nonchalant kindness makes me happy If it's a fairytale I'll quickly go to the tomorrow where you exist Every time, everyday, everything Even though it doesn't become words You are my special person If my only wish could become true God, please stop the time that is only ours Every time, everyday, everything Even if we're apart, I'll connect the two of us together again You are my special person Every time, everyday, everything Believe, even if time can't be stopped If it's fate, we'll always meet, right? If it's fate, we'll meet each other, right? }} |-| Full Version= - Rōmaji= kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban hanaretakunai kaeritakunai toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai terekakushi na serifu mo mitsumeau shunkan mo anata to iru jikan mo tarinai kedo saishuu densha miokuru made nigiri shimete kureta te sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo otogibanashi nara sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni ... every time, everyday, everything... kotoba ni shinakute mo anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ... jikan yo tomare kono mama boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama dakedo sore wa kanawanai kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan tarinai ato hyakku jikan sore dake are motto motto mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko kondo wa itsu aeru no? nando mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka? every time, everyday, everything... koishii nukumori to kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo ... wagamama de ii no kaeshitakunai to itte yo anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo every time, everyday, everything... kotoba ni shinakutemo anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo ... every time, everyday, everything moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito everytime everyday everything shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne ? unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne ? - English= The time I spend with you is surprising When I realize it, the date is already at its final stage I don't want to let go, I don't want to return Stop the time, I want to be together forever The words I hide in my embarrassment The moments when our eyes met The times I'm with you They're not enough, but Until I see the last train depart I'll tightly hold the hand you gave me Your nonchalant kindness makes me happy If it's a fairytale I'll quickly go to the tomorrow where you exist Every time, everyday, everything Even though it doesn't become words You are my special person If my only wish could become true God, please stop the time that is only ours Stop the time, just like this My only selfishness But that won't come true I want to tell you about this impatience There's only twenty-four hours in a day It's not enough, after a hundred hours If that's the only thing that exists, more and more I'll find your endless good When will we meet again? No matter how many times I say it, I keep thinking about it A half of me is anxious and the other half is hoping This feeling won't change, maybe, surely What do you think of me? Every time, everyday, everything If it's a beloved warmth Not becoming words, the voice of the heart Because I'll show it to you honestly from now on God, please stop the time when it starts to move It's fine even if it's in selfishness I'll say that I won't return it If you're the one I wish for Without hesitating, I'll attach a flower on my heart Every time, everyday, everything Even though it doesn't become words You are my special place If my only wish could become true God, please stop the time that is only ours Every time, everyday, everything Even if we're apart, I'll connect the two of us together again You are my special person Every time, everyday, everything Believe, even if time can't be stopped If it's fate, we'll always meet, right? If it's fate, we'll meet each other, right? }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes Category:Product Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs